


Лжец

by Lord_Satoshi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Satoshi/pseuds/Lord_Satoshi
Summary: Он не умер, потому что мистер Грейвз был ещё жив.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!фильм.  
> Жесткие хэдканоны на мёртвого Грейвза, сволочь Грин-де-Вальда и аутиста-Криденса.  
> Геллерт НЕ использовал оборотное зелье, хэд на то, что он - метаморфомаг, соответственно, живой Грейвз ему не нужен.  
> Абьюз.  
> Криденс не понимает, что Грейвз - не Грейвз.
> 
> По мотивам комикса https://vk.com/silver_amber?w=wall-106659576_448

В переулке, куда его занесло, воняло гнилью и испражнениями. У мусорного бака попискивали жирные грязные крысы, рывшиеся в отходах в поисках пищи. Завидев приближающуюся черную массу, они бросились врассыпную, испуганно вереща и прячась в дырках кирпичной кладки.

 

Криденс ударился плечом о стену, тяжело осел на землю. Колени подгибались, ноги не слушались, всё тело было будто покрыто глубокими ранами и постоянно зудело, ныло и болело.

 

Только вот боли Криденс не чувствовал совсем.

 

Его трясло, он едва мог контролировать темный сгусток энергии, оставшийся снаружи, не превратившийся в часть него самого. Эта плотная черная дымка то приближалась к нему, медленно и послушно, то резко отдалялась, клубясь и спутываясь странными узорами.

 

Криденс судорожно выдохнул. Потрескавшиеся губы жгло. Жгло везде. Особенно там, куда тонкой струйкой не хотел возвращаться туман – где сердце.

 

Обессилено привалившись к стене, он запрокинул голову, помотав ей, и крепко зажмурился, раздувая ноздри и плотно сжимая губы. Ему казалось, что он снова начал рассыпаться, разделяться на части. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с ощущением того, как тысячи световых лучей из волшебных палочек за пару секунд раздирают его на части.

 

Больно, больно, отчаянно больно.

 

Но к боли он уже привык. К _физической_ боли.

 

Криденс приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел вверх, на ночное небо. Задержал дыхание, давя всхлип и болезненно сглатывая. Он не знал, не мог понять, как ему удалось собрать себя воедино после того, что с ним случилось. Он не понимал, как смог улизнуть, убежать. Он предпочел бы умереть прямо там, чтобы не испытывать то, что испытывал сейчас в этот самый момент.

 

Горечь предательства пеплом осела на языке, и даже привкус крови во рту не мог перебить это отчетливо-мерзкое чувство.

 

Он маленький, маленький сломленный человечек, сил в котором почти не осталось. Он готов был распасться, стать туманом или превратиться в черный смог, но упорно становился тягучей зловещей массой, продолжая бесцельно летать с ветром, ища пристанище. Пристанище, где его, больного и измученного, никто не найдет. Где он сможет забиться в угол и кричать, пока не сорвет голос. Где его никто не услышит.

 

Кридерс смотрел на свои ладони, покрытые шрамами. Все перед глазами расплывалось из-за слез, срывавшихся вниз с ресниц, а руки дрожали, кажется, даже раздваивались. Он снова обращался в тень и никак не мог это остановить.

 

Мысли спутались, стали похожи на клочки бумаги, разбросанные по разным частям улиц. Он то вспоминал свою мать, то видел рваное полотно предвыборного плаката сенатора Шоу, то наблюдал, как рушится стена за стеной, пылью и осколками оседая на деревянном полу, то снова возвращался к тому моменту, когда он разглядывал до блеска начищенные черные ботинки мистера Грейвза, не смея поднять на него взгляда.

 

_Предатель. Лжец._

Криденс сам не заметил, как до боли сжал кулаки, побелели от напряжения пальцы, как это самое напряжение охватило все тело. Он ощутил лишь ярость, поднимавшуюся откуда-то из глубин него самого. Дым вокруг стал гуще, плотнее, словно реагируя на его состояние. На секунду Криденс испугался того, что ощутил. Попытался прогнать это из себя, в панике прикрываясь руками и начиная дрожать ещё сильнее. Жалобно захныкал, неспособный контролировать смешавшееся чувство черного отчаяния и красной-красной, словно вспышка света, ярости.

 

Ни злобы, ни гнева, именно ослепляющей ярости. Почему-то это слово было самым сильным в его ничтожном словаре эмоций.

 

Криденсу было больно. Его воротило, перекручивало, трясло и выворачивало наизнанку, как только он вспоминал голос Грейвза, мягко и вкрадчиво лгавшего, что он - сирота и грязное отродье - _особенный._

 

И снова огненная волна ярости захлестнула его с головой, прервав тихий скулеж. Криденс замолчал, часто дыша и закрывая глаза. Опять и опять, как наяву, в ушах звучал этот голос. Бархатный. Приятный. Манящий. Дающий пустые обещания, которые ничего не стоят.

 

_Лжец, чертов ЛЖЕЦ._

Верил, верил-верил. Как можно было верить? Как можно было безоговорочно верить? Как можно было _не_ верить? _Другой?_ Другой-другой-другой, ДРУГОЙ. Такой же, как все, предатель, обманщик, ГНУСНЫЙ ЛЖЕЦ. Прекрасный, светлый, теплый, добрый, заботливый, научит, научит, скоро, очень скоро, рядом с ним в городе, скоро, НИКОГДА, НИКОГДА!

 

Его разрывало, мотало из стороны в сторону, топило, выжигало, душило и давило. Мысли шумным гулом проносились в голове, сливаясь в цветное пятно, от которого ломило виски. Не выдержит, он этого не выдержит.

 

Криденс вцепился пальцами в волосы, с остервенением сжимая их и судорожно сгибаясь пополам. Он рыдал, а на землю вместе со слюной капала кровь, и молился, чтобы всё прекратилось. Эту боль, это чувство он вынести не мог. Что угодно, любые пытки, любые раны, но не это.

 

Мэри Лу, листовки, толпа на улицах Нью-Йорка. Модести, ее рука, сжимающая его ладонь, попытка успокоить. Страх, исходящий от девочки, страх и сострадание. Сноп искр из рук мистера Грейвза, немое восхищение. Огоньки похожи на Рождественские гирлянды в витринах магазинов, хотя до Рождества еще далеко. Тепло-тепло, рука на затылке, приятная тяжесть и капля умиротворения.

 

_«Мой мальчик»_

 

 Ярость, агония, ещё одна вспышка безумия, и Криденс зажимает уши руками, жмурится изо всех сил и кричит, орёт, надрываясь и не чувствуя, как горло царапает  и саднит. Черная масса становится больше, занимая почти весь узкий переулок и скрывая его самого за завесой. Она вспыхивает красным, словно озаренное молниями небо, так же угрожающе и свирепо.

 

Криденс задыхается. Внутри этого сгустка ему всегда мало воздуха, ему всегда тошно и плохо, ему всегда там _зло_. И теперь он понимает, почему становится этим, почему так часто там, за тяжелой пеленой, он чувствует столько плохого, столько грязного и отвратительного. Знает.

 

То, что он, отбитый и безэмоциональный, дерганный и пустой, подавлял годами, все острые мысли, все тайные желания и страхи, они смешались с той силой, жившей под кожей, и стали разрушать. Вырвались на свободу, мчались ввысь, убивали, причиняли другим боль.

 

Никогда в жизни он не ощущал так много и так сразу. В нём был страх матери, в нем была злоба, в нем родилось восхищение ровно в тот момент, когда мистер Грейвз пришел к нему. В нем росла нескончаемая печаль вперемешку с болью с самого детства. Больше в нём не было ничего. Он был жалок. Он остался таким.

 

Восхищение и вера привели к этому моменту. Гнев и боль закалили. Страх рассыпался, когда его предали.

 

Он не умер, потому что в глубине души таилась мысль о мести. Он не умер, потому что стал её воплощением.

 

Он не умер, потому что мистер Грейвз был ещё жив.

 

***

 

Криденс был послушным. Криденс безропотно подчинялся приказам матери. Криденс был больным и хрупким. Одно усилие – и он сломан.

 

Возможно, в нём было надломлено что-то изначально. Возможно, в нём изначально было пусто, не было стержня, а лишь полая оболочка, как у детских фарфоровых кукол. И там, внутри него, под бледной кожей, жило и копилось _нечто._

 

И именно это нечто нужно было Грейвзу. Подчинить, сжать в своих руках, чтобы оно было подвластно только ему одному. И этим чувством почти полученной власти он руководствовался всё то время, пока втирался мальчишке в доверие. Лгал, лгал, безудержно лгал, извиваясь и выкручиваясь, как скользкий холодный змей. С каждым своим шагом он подбирался все ближе и ближе, протягивая свои руки к самой сути Криденса. Не было ничего, что могло бы его остановить, помешать ему и отшвырнуть прочь.

 

Грейвз был ядом и целебным бальзамом одновременно.

 

Яростный поток, в самом центре которого находился Криденс, мечущийся по городу, как раненный зверь, желал только отомстить. Криденс хотел добраться до него и всеми силами обрушить то, что испытывал сам. Вколотить в землю, крича и рыдая, уничтожить, смести волной своих липких и страшных чувств. Найти способ показать, что он сделал с ним.

 

Криденс невольно возвращался к воспоминаниям. Тягучим и странным. Возвращался к тому, как он сидел в доме Салемцев, в маленькой комнатке на скрипучей жесткой кровати. Тогда он проводил по несколько часов, прижав ноги к груди и обхватив их руками, глядя в одну точку и едва слышно шевеля губами. Его шепот пугал Модести. Теперь он знал это.

 

Тогда в мыслях был лишь один мистер Грейвз. Одержимый им, подаренной внезапно лаской и заботой, Криденс думал, представлял, воображал. Грейвз лечил его раны, утешал и дарил нежность. И Криденс не мог не строить в своей голове воздушные замки.

 

Вот Грейвз забирает его из дома Мэри Лу. У Криденса с собой лишь небольшой чемоданчик, но этого достаточно, потому что он точно знает – мистер Грейвз даст всё необходимое. Грейвз держит его за руку, крепко и тепло ощущается большая ладонь, уверенно сжимающая его пальцы. «Отныне ты со мной», - говорит он, и Криденс склоняет голову набок, улыбаясь уголками губ. Они перемещаются в дом, и Криденс точно знает, что это дом мистера Грейвза. Наивный-наивный Криденс боится подумать, что теперь это _их_ дом.

 

А сейчас мистер Грейвз учит его волшебству. Помогает, поддерживает, говорит много-много тёплых слов, от которых Криденсу так хорошо, как никогда в жизни не было. Он видит гордость во взгляде мистера Грейвза, и это вызывает благоговейный трепет.

 

Ещё Криденс видит много, до неприличия много моментов, когда мистер Грейвз касается его. Точно так же, как тогда, в переулке, излечивая раны на ладони. Обнимает, прижимая к себе, и Криденс утыкается носом в лацканы его пальто, судорожно вдыхая запах дождя и что-то, что ему кажется, является запахом самого мистера Грейвза.

 

Он представлял себе молоко с медом на ночь и похвалы, сказки и нотки беспокойства в голосе Грейвза, когда Криденс просыпался ночью от кошмаров. Он складывал в уме, кирпичик за кирпичиком, нечто новое и светлое. Радостное, обещанное ему. И всё это было…

 

ЛОЖЬЮ.

 

ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНОЙ МЕРЗКОЙ ЛОЖЬЮ.

 

ЛЖЕЦПРЕДАТЕЛЬЖЕЦЖЕЦЛЖЕЦ!

 

Ярость смыла ощущение тепла и уюта, превратила видения в кашу, похожую на смесь грязи и снега под ногами. И Криденс издал полный боли рев, врезаясь в машину, ехавшую по дороге. Автомобиль подкинуло в воздух, а человека, что там сидел, откинуло на обочину, под ноги до ужаса перепуганным людям.

 

Криденс видел, как по каменной кладке струится густая кровь, и чудовище внутри рвало и метало, что это не кровь Грейвза.

 

***

 

Передышка. Короткая, но очень нужная. Он истратил все силы на гнев. Разбил окно на крыше здания и ввалился на чердак, падая на пол и ударяясь подбородком о доски. Лежа на осколках стекла, он безвольно посмотрел на месяц, выглянувший из-за тучи, и сглотнул. Тьма заволокла всю комнату, а потом резко схлопнулась и соединилась с его телом.

 

Криденс разглядывал кончики собственных пальцев и дышал ртом. Подтянул ноги к груди и повернулся набок. У него не осталось ни капли энергии, чтобы двигаться. Он лишь бесцельно разглядывал свою руку и смаргивал стекавшие по лицу слёзы. Больно. Легкие обжигало от каждого вдоха, но он продолжал.

 

_Больно._

 

Криденс всегда казался не от мира сего. Замкнутый и молчаливый, он никогда не говорил лишнего слова и не совершал ненужного движения. Он никогда не понимал, почему дети вокруг него такие… суетливые. Гудят, шумят, прыгают и скачут. Это же бессмысленно.

 

Возможно, он стал таким из-за приемной матери. Возможно, он такой от рождения. Криденс и сам не знал.

 

Он жил оторвано от мира даже тогда, когда находился в самом его центре, на людной улице, где кипела жизнь. Ему не хотелось становиться частью этой жизни, он прекрасно понимал, что не смог бы. Никогда. Он замечал то, чего не замечали другие. И только мистер Грейвз мог понять его. Только мир волшебников способен был принять его в свои ряды. Так говорил Грейвз. Так думалось ему самому.

 

И это, конечно же, тоже было лишь пустыми словами, брошенными на ветер.

 

_Больно._

От всех этих мыслей становилось мучительно больно.

 

Иллюзии и фантазии, что подпитывал мистер Грейвз, осыпались из-за одной частички правды. Один удар – и Криденс безжизненным телом лежит на чердаке чужого дома.

 

Мысли крутились вокруг одной фигуры, из раза в раз возвращаясь к нему. И тогда, и сейчас.

 

Криденс не знал никогда, как называется то, что испытывал к Грейвзу. Он никогда не узнает, он слишком глуп, чтобы дать этому название самостоятельно.

 

Робкое желание получить лишнее прикосновение от Грейвза превратилось в настоящую одержимость, снежным комом нараставшую день за днём. Крепчало, становилось сильнее, росло и грело его ночами куда лучше, чем тонкое одеяло. Он хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвз касался его чаще. Дольше. Больной разум рисовал картины, прокручивать которые Криденсу было приятно.

 

Редких встреч было мало. Больше, ему очень сильно хотелось получить больше. Впитать, запомнить, запечатлеть всё то, что происходило между ними. Он тянулся всей своей сутью, тянулся и получал желаемое только в собственных фантазия, сидя на постели и шепча одними губами.

 

_Мистер Грейвз._

Криденс коротко всхлипнул, подавив жалобный вой, и прикусил ноющую губу. Над дощатым полом витал сгусток дыма. Он чувствовал, как снова распадается на части, как его тянет прочь, в ночной тихий город, на поиски. Сердце Криденса глухо ударилось о ребра, и он почему-то подумал, что больше не сможет стать человеком.

 

_А может, он им никогда и не был?.._

Удушающе-плотная масса заволокла его, пряча от внешнего мира за темными клубками материи, а потом он пробил собой черепичную крышу здания, вырываясь наружу и скрываясь во тьме Нью-Йорка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дважды упоминается член, мастурбация и жестокое обращение с детьми.

Он искал часами, днями, без устали. Прочесывал улицы, летая между зданиями высоко-высоко и спускаясь ниже к земле, срывал газеты и разбрасывал их, пугая собак, которые с лаем отскакивали прочь. Из-за него ночами мигали фонари, из-за него бились стекла и сходили с ума часы.

 

Криденс чувствовал магию как никогда лучше. Теперь поток волшебных сил представлялся ему чем-то вроде цветного шлейфа, волочившегося по земле вслед за некоторыми людьми или витавшим вокруг заведений. Кафе, банк, администрация, частная школа, булочная. Но Криденс искал лишь один-единственный след.

 

Серый с прожилками синего. Густой и мощный. У магии мистера Грейвза даже был запах. Точно такой же, как от лацкан пальто, в которые Криденс утыкался  носом, стоя в безлюдной подворотне и ища у волшебника утешение.

 

Тогда с Криденсом творилось что-то невообразимое. Он не понимал, что это, откуда оно взялось, ему было ужасно страшно, но близость Грейвза сводила его с ума и заставляла вспоминать гневные речи приемной матери.

 

В тот раз, первый и, пожалуй, последний, она застала его в уборной. Криденс сильно опоздал на завтрак, а Мэри Лу очень строго относилась к дисциплине. Её недовольное лицо отражалось в мутном куске зеркала напротив умывальника, и Криденс вздрогнул всем телом, бросая на приемную мать полный неподдельного ужаса взгляд. Руки тряслись, когда он пытался заправить рубашку в штаны и застегнуть их, но ничего не получалось. И ему хотелось отчаянно выть.

 

Криденс не понимал, что тогда произошло. Он просто проснулся в странном состоянии: его член был твердым и создавал массу неудобств при попытке одеться. Когда Криденс увидел разъяренный взгляд _этой женщины_ , то осознал, что всё плохо. Очень-очень плохо.

 

Она рванула его за ворот рубашки и вытащила в отдельную комнату, чтобы их никто не видел. Криденс едва успел перебирать ногами, спеша за ней и пытаясь не плакать. От слёз стало бы только хуже. Толкнув его на землю, она приказала сидеть и ждать. А когда вернулась, то в её руках был ремень.

 

И ничем хорошим для Криденса это не закончилось.

 

_Криденс сидел на полу, на коленях, покорно склонив голову. Мэри Лу с лицом, перекошенным от злобы и отвращения, смотрела на сына потемневшим, полным ненависти взглядом. Она высилась над мальчишкой, держа ремень, и вкрадчиво шептала, стегая Криденса по спине со всей силы._

_\- В тебе живет тьма._

_Удар. Криденс скулил и морщился от боли, загнанно дыша и жмурясь._

_\- В тебе живет похоть._

_Снова удар. Жгучая волна прокатилась по всему телу. Кажется, Криденс почти чувствовал, как рвалась кожа. Было ужасно больно, и он прикусывал язык, стараясь не дергаться и не уходить от ремня, обрушивающегося на спину. Если он не примет всё, мать накажет ещё строже._

_-  Похоть – происки тьмы. Это плохо, Криденс. Ты понимаешь?_

_Криденс судорожно хватал воздух ртом и отчаянно кивал. За вырвавшийся скулеж Мэри Лу добавила ещё пару жестких ударов. Теперь он старался молчать, но было трудно. Старался понять, за что его наказывают, но новый хлесткий удар ремнем выбивал все силы и мысли._

_\- Ты должен быть хорошим, Криденс. Вставай и одевайся._

_После ухода матери он ещё долго приходил в себя, сгорбившись и упершись руками в пол. Потряхивало от боли, дышать было тяжело - спина горела огнём. Криденс отчаянно комкал в пальцах рубашку, не решаясь подняться на ноги. Ему было страшно. Он глотал слёзы, когда пытался одеться, лишь тихо скуля, когда ткань прилипала к кровавым отметинам._

_И всё ещё не понимал за что._

П О Х О Т Ь.

 

Большими буквами это слово всплывало в голове каждый раз, когда мистер Грейвз касался его.

 

Похоть – грязь. Похоть – плохо.

 

Криденс впервые почувствовал, что неспособен контролировать собственное тело. И видения о сказках на ночь превратились в нечто такое, от чего ему становилось приятно и страшно одновременно. Мать могла узнать. Мать могла увидеть. Мать могла снова наказать его.

 

Но запах и ощущение мощи Грейвза, силы, не давящей, но мягко обволакивающей Криденса, заставляло забыть все вбитые болью наставления приемной _суки_ матери и окунуться в пороки с головой.

 

Когда Грейвз исчез, оставив его одного меж громоздких стен, у Криденса подкосились ноги. Внезапное головокружение ударило по равновесию, заставляя качнуться и попытаться ухватиться за что-нибудь, но безуспешно. Опершись о стену, он жадно вдохнул прохладный воздух и ощутил, как горят щеки. Такое чувство, будто с размаху врезали под дых. Криденсу было нехорошо.

 

Помотав головой, он попытался встать, когда в паху болезненно заныло.

 

_Снова. Это произошло с ним снова._

 

Паника охватила Криденса, заставляя уползти в дальний угол, куда-то за лестницу черного входа в большое здание. Он расцарапал себе ладонь, дрожащей рукой цепляясь за холодные ступени, и сел, подтянув колени к груди. Потряхивало. Страх завладел им целиком. Скоро стемнеет, Криденс не мог вернуться в таком состоянии к Мэри Лу. Она убьет, убьет его.

 

Едва разлепив губы, он выдохнул, сглатывая ком в горле. Сморгнул слезы и, в отчаянной попытке привести всё в порядок, надавил ладонью на член. Жалобно захныкал, скуля и тяжело дыша. Больно. Брюки причиняли ему боль.

 

Криденс попробовал снова, проводя рукой раз за разом, стараясь затолкнуть, запихнуть или спрятать эту часть непослушного тела обратно. И от каждой попытки ему становилось всё горячей. Отчаяние пересиливало чувство, схожее на простудный жар, только приятнее. В разы приятнее.

 

Криденс замер в смятении. На осмысление происходящего с ним ушла всего пара мгновений, а потом он издал полный отчаяния стон.

 

_Это была похоть._

Он уже справлялся с таким, справлялся, скрывал от матери, боясь получить новые шрамы от побоев, но никогда не придавал значения, не связывал воедино слова матери и то, что с ним происходило. Но прежде Криденс не оказывался в переулке, вдалеке от дома, где никто не мог увидеть. Прежде он не трогал себя с таким остервенением, а проводил некоторое время беспросветном страхе, заглушавшем всё остальное.

 

Криденс вытер рукавом глаза, всхлипывая, и прислонился лбом к каменной лестнице, глядя вникуда. Кусал губы, суетливо пытаясь придумать, что же делать.

 

Был бы здесь мистер Грейвз, он бы точно нашел выход.

 

_Мистер Грейвз._

 

В приступе злости Криденс вновь прижал ладонь к члену и выдохнул. Ужасно, ужасно, всё было просто ужасно.

 

Грейвз бы помог ему. Обязательно помог.

 

Он знал всё, он мог всё, понимал всё. Он бы… он бы утешил, унял боль, убрал и развеял бы все плохие чувства.

 

\- Мистер Грейвз.

 

Присел бы на корточки, стер со щек слезы и провел бы рукой… _там._

 

Криденс зажмурился, невольно воспроизводя движения руки Грейвза, и острое, но приятное ощущение, пронзило его насквозь.

 

Всё бы прошло. И мистер Грейвз бы обнял его, прижимая ладонь к затылку. Криденс будто наяву ощутил его запах и вкрадчивый шепот.

 

_Теперь всё хорошо, мой мальчик._

 

Криденс с силой сжал член сквозь брюки и согнулся пополам, беззвучно открывая рот в попытке вдохнуть. Не выходило. Перед глазами мелькали тысячи цветных огоньков, похожих на искры от танцующего в камине огня. Криденса колотило от нахлынувших эмоций, с которыми он не мог справиться. Понадобилось несколько минут, прежде, чем он стал способен ясно соображать.

 

Брюки были влажными. Пальцы пахли чем-то странным, и Криденс поспешил вытереть их о пиджак. Действительно стало лучше. Болезненные ощущения отпустили, в теле поселилась какая-то усталость, которую он счел даже приятной. Так же он чувствовал себя после того, как мистер Грейвз заканчивал лечить его раны.

 

_О нет._

_О нет, нет, нет-нет-нет-нет, НЕТ!_

 

Одежда испорчена, мать всё поймет. Поймет, узнает, обязательно накажет, что бы это ни было, это всё очень плохо, очень, очень плохо.

 

Криденс закрыл лицо руками, заходясь в рыданиях. Страшно, страшно, ему так страшно.

 

_Помогите мне, мистер Грейвз._

Эта женщина, жестокая Мэри Лу, его приемная мать, она снова изобьет, снова сделает больно, снова, опять и опять, и это будет повторяться, пока Криденс сможет терпеть.

 

Если он сможет терпеть.

 

 _Когда_ он перестанет терпеть…

 

Ярость взбурлила в нём, выкипая через край красной пеной, и Криденс сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, подавляя крик.

 

_Грейвз, помогите… помогите мне…_

Он исчез, а ввысь взметнулось нечто огромное и бесформенное, стрелой метнувшейся куда-то в сторону безлюдных улиц бедного квартала. Нечто угасло во тьме, оставив за собой след из разрушений и ужас, прервавший мирный вечер большого города.


End file.
